


Wszystkie drogi prowadzą do…

by dieOtter



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV), Forever (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M, Gen
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-17 05:30:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17554292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dieOtter/pseuds/dieOtter
Summary: Świąteczny fluff.





	Wszystkie drogi prowadzą do…

**Wszystkie drogi prowadzą do…**

 

Lucas Wahl jednym haustem dopił resztę drinka o wdzięcznej nazwie „szarlotka” (wybrał go, bo w jakiś pokrętny sposób kojarzył mu się ze świętami) i już miał zamówić następnego, gdy jego wzrok padł na siedzącą przy drugim końcu kontuaru brunetkę. Poza ich dwójką w barze U Łosia i Wiewióra nie było nikogo prócz znudzonego barmana wpatrzonego w ekran telewizora. Prawdopodobnie dlatego, że był dwudziesty czwarty grudnia i wszyscy normalni nowojorczycy byli w tej chwili zajęci ostatnimi przygotowaniami do świąt. Samotne picie nie było w zwyczaju Lucasa, zwykle o tej porze ubierał choinkę pod czujnym okiem mamy, która niby skupiała się na robieniu pierniczków, jednak nie przeszkadzało jej to wydawać z siebie ostrzegawczych syknięć, ilekroć Lucas mało co nie upuścił jakiejś bombki. W tym roku mama spędzała Boże Narodzenie w Paryżu ze swoim nowym chłopakiem, Jimem. Lucas sam na to nalegał, wmawiając jej (a trochę też i sobie), że należy jej się trochę zabawy po tych wszystkich latach samotnego macierzyństwa. Tak naprawdę, choć życzył jej szczęścia, nie był w stanie wytrzymać z Jimem w jednym mieszkaniu dłużej niż godziny. I to wszystko wina Jima — czy naprawdę musiał za każdym razem wyśmiewać należącą do Lucasa kolekcję figurek superbohaterów, twierdząc, że taki stary koń nie powinien już bawić się lalkami?  
Tak czy inaczej, pani Wahl była w podróży życia, a Lucas, pozbawiony jej surowej ręki, postanowił odpuścić sobie sprzątanie, dzięki czemu zdążył już ubrać choinkę (trzy dni temu) oraz zjeść połowę zostawionych mu przez mamę pierniczków (tak naprawdę to zjadł wszystkie, ale potem dokupił drugie tyle w Walmarcie — może nie były tak dobre jak tamte, ale wystał pół godziny w kolejce do kasy, żeby je zdobyć, więc musiały mu smakować). Było zaledwie popołudnie, a on już umierał z nudów, dlatego postanowił zrobić coś fajnego. I tak wzorem typowych bohaterów filmów świątecznych, którzy zostali sami na Gwiazdkę, zdecydował się pójść do baru. Rzeczywistość okazała się jednak mniej ciekawa niż kino i knajpa okazała się miejscem równie nudnym co jego mieszkanie, a w mieszkaniu miał przynajmniej pilota do telewizora na wyłączność. Był już gotów zrezygnować i wrócić do siebie, gdy zauważył tę kobietę. Miała burzę czarnych loków częściowo skrywających w tej chwili jej twarz, ale i tak wydała mu się dostatecznie atrakcyjna, by spróbować. Lucas poprawił swój nowy szalik i szybko zmieniwszy zdanie co do zamówienia, powiedział donośnym głosem:  
— Dżin z tonikiem. Dwa razy!  
A przynajmniej to miał zamiar powiedzieć, bo kiedy otworzył usta, kobieta podniosła głowę i popatrzyła na niego spojrzeniem tak lodowatym, że Lucasa zmroziło i zamiast tego wyszło mu coś w rodzaju:  
— Dżnsnikiem… zy!  
Kobieta uśmiechnęła się złośliwie, a Lucas poczuł, że się rumieni. Łypnął na barmana, który nadal był skupiony na ekranie, i postanowił brnąć dalej — świadków i tak nie było, więc co mu szkodziło?  
— Napije się pani ze mną dżinu z tonikiem? Ja stawiam — powiedział, wziąwszy najpierw głęboki oddech.  
Zapytana skrzywiła się i sięgnęła do kieszeni. Chwilę potem przed oczyma Lucasa błysnęła policyjna odznaka.  
— Spadaj, koleś, bo cię aresztuję za nękanie — burknęła kobieta niskim głosem.  
Wyraz jej twarzy był tak morderczy, że większość osób natychmiast by uciekła.  
Oczy Lucasa rozbłysły.  
— Jesteś policjantką? Wow, ja też! — oznajmił radośnie i bezceremonialnie przysiadł się do nowej znajomej, całkowicie ignorując jej reakcję (która wyglądała mniej więcej tak, jak reaguje dobrze sytuowana dama, kiedy w metrze siada koło niej bezdomny). — Znaczy, nie tak całkiem policjantem. Jestem patologiem. Cały wydział zabójstw się na mnie opiera! — powiedział z dumą. — Hej, opowiedzieć ci o naszej ostatniej sprawie? Gość dźgnięty w brzuch, rana niepasująca do żadnej znanej broni, brak narzędzia zbrodni — ciągnął, kompletnie ślepy na fakt, że jego rozmówczyni tęsknie zerka na znajdujące się za nim drzwi. — Policja utknęła w martwym punkcie, aż to my znaleźliśmy w ranie substancje chemiczne wskazujące na to, gościa zabiła deszczówka. Wyobrażasz sobie? — Tak naprawdę znalazł je Henry, ale Lucas był pewien, że przełożony wybaczyłby mu to małe kłamstewko, zważywszy na okoliczności. — Nie zgadniesz, co było narzędziem zbrodni!  
Tym razem na twarzy kobiety pojawił się cień zainteresowania.  
— Sopel lodu? — rzuciła.  
— Dokładnie! — wykrzyknął Lucas tryumfalnie. — Jesteś dobra! Zajmujesz się morderstwami?  
Kobieta wzruszyła ramionami.  
— Czasami — odparła wymijająco, sięgając po swojego drinka.  
Lucas zauważył, że była tam czysta whiskey.  
Nagle przyszła mu do głowy pewna myśl.  
— Chciałabyś zobaczyć prosektorium?  
Tym razem odpowiedział mu półuśmiech. Mężczyzna w myślach wykonał tryumfalny ruch wyimaginowanej ręki.  
— Jestem Lucas — przedstawił się.  
— Rosa — odpowiedziała mu nowa znajoma, odwzajemniając uścisk dłoni (był tak silny, że Lucas ledwo powstrzymał się przed syknięciem z bólu). — Idziemy?

~*~

 

— Nadal nie rozumiem, dlaczego musimy świętować tylko we dwóch — boczył się Abe, kiedy zbliżali się do drzwi prosektorium. — Masz przyjaciół!  
— Abe, rozmawialiśmy już o tym. — Henry schował kartę do kieszeni i ze zwykłą sobie galanterią przepuścił towarzysza przodem.  
Abe odruchowo złapał za klamkę, by nie oberwać drzwiami, i zatrzymał się w przejściu, aby spojrzeć na swego przybranego ojca.  
— Nie, rozmawialiśmy tylko o przyjaciółkach — odpowiedział, akcentując ostatnie słowo. — Są jeszcze inni ludzie, na przykład…  
— Lucas! — Henry wszedł mu w słowo.  
Abe skinął głową z zaskoczeniem.  
— Na przykład Lucas — zgodził się, ale zauważył, że Henry wcale go nie słucha.  
Ułamek sekundy potem z głębi prosektorium rozległ się niepewny głos:  
— Eee, cześć, szefie. Zostawiłem tu portfel, wyobrażasz sobie?  
Abe uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Nie musiał się nawet odwracać, by wyczuć kłamstwo młodszego patologa.  
— To za co kupiłeś alkohol, który najwyraźniej piłeś? — zapytał Henry pozornie niewinnym tonem.  
— Rosa mi postawiła? — odpowiedź Lucasa brzmiała niemal jak pytanie.  
Abe zdążył już odwrócić się i zajrzeć do środka, skinął więc odzianej w skóry brunetce, udając, że nie widzi nic dziwnego w fakcie, że siedzi ona na stole sekcyjnym.  
— Wierzysz w zbiegi okoliczności, Lucas? — odezwał się tymczasem Henry wesoło, mijając Rosę z na poły uprzejmym, na poły kpiącym ukłonem. — Bo tak się składa, że to ja zostawiłem dziś portfel w pracy. — Na potwierdzenie tych słów zanurkował do swojego gabinetu i po chwili wyłonił się stamtąd ze zgubą. — A jeśli twój nie został tu u mnie, to nie sądzę, bym go przegapił, gdy sprzątałem prosektorium już po twoim wyjściu.  
Lucas zmieszał się jeszcze bardziej. Na twarzy Rosy pojawił się drwiący uśmieszek. Abe’owi zrobiło się szkoda chłopaka.  
— Hej, a może wpadniecie dziś do nas na kolację? Akurat robiłem pudding, kiedy Henry mnie wyciągnął, żebym robił mu za kierowcę. A co jak co, ale pudding robię palce lizać!  
Gdzieś z tyłu Henry potrząsał gwałtownie głową, ale Abe udał, że tego nie zauważa. Choć od odejścia Abigail minęło już wiele lat, święta dla jej męża były wciąż równie trudne do zniesienia. Abe spędzał czasem Gwiazdkę z przyjaciółmi, dziewczynami, Maureen. Henry zawsze entuzjastycznie wypychał go, by się zabawił, ale sam nigdy dotąd nie dał się przekonać, że są ciekawsze sposoby na spędzenie Bożego Narodzenia niż zamartwianie się przy dogasającym kominku ze zdjęciem ukochanej w dłoni. Tym razem okazja nadarzała się właściwie sama i Abe zamierzał z niej skorzystać.  
— A…ale naprawdę? — Lucas cały się rozpromienił. Dopiero po chwili przypomniał sobie o towarzyszce. — Lubisz pudding? — zapytał z nadzieją.  
— To ty jesteś tu głównym patologiem? — Rosa zignorowała chłopaka i zwróciła się wprost do Henry’ego.  
— Owszem. — Trzeba było przyznać Henry’ego, że mimo paniki w oczach wysilił się na ton, który można było uznać za czarujący.  
Uśmiech Rosy stał się nieco mniej kpiący, za to znacznie bardziej złowieszczy.  
— Świetnie! Opowiesz mi o swoich najciekawszych sprawach — oznajmiła nieznoszącym sprzeciwu tonem.  
— Rosa też jest z policji — dodał Lucas pospiesznie w ramach wyjaśnienia.  
Tym razem to Abe’owi zrzedła mina, ale zaraz uznał, że jeśli rozmowa o pracy pomoże Henry’emu choć przez chwilę zapomnieć o Abigail, to trudno, on, Abe, jakoś zdoła to znieść.

~*~

 

Maureen Delacroix szła pewnym krokiem przez lotnisko J. F. Kennedy’ego, a na jej ustach igrał tajemniczy półuśmiech. Wielka hala była zatłoczona znacznie bardziej niż wtedy, kiedy lądowała tu ostatnio. Większość mężczyzn w odpowiednio dojrzałym wieku ustępowała jednak z drogi, rzucając kobiecie rozmarzone spojrzenia, podczas gdy ich żony mordowały ją wzrokiem. Maureen rejestrowała jedno i drugie z przyjemnością, jednak nie poświęcała temu wiele uwagi. Postanowiła sobie, że spędzi te święta z Abrahamem, a gdy powzięła jakiś plan, nic nie mogło odwieść jej od jego realizacji. Och, oczywiście, poprzednio przyleciała tu także z poważnymi zamiarami, a gdy Abe ostatecznie wybrał swój sklepik z antykami i swego nieślubnego syna, Maureen musiała zweryfikować plany. Tym razem jednak mierzyła nieco niżej, nie chciała zabierać byłego męża w podróż dookoła świata, a jedynie spędzić z nim parę upojnych, romantycznych dni. Nie sądziła, by Abraham mógł jej odmówić. Będzie się rzecz jasna zżymał, że nie zadzwoniła, będzie się być może opierał, usiłując ją przekonać, że to i tak nie ma sensu. Robił to już poprzednimi razami, a Maureen i tak koniec końców stawiała na swoim. Byli sobie przeznaczeni, żywiła to głębokie przekonanie już od jakiegoś czasu, i cokolwiek by nie zrobili, prędzej czy później i tak kończyli w swoich ramionach. A choć nie młodnieli, nadal mieli czas. Nic na siłę. Poprzednio marzyła o podróżach, o zwiedzaniu świata z ukochanym mężczyzną u boku. Teraz, po miesiącach takich wojaży (choć w nieco gorszym niż Abe towarzystwie) zaczynała dochodzić do wniosku, że bardziej niż na podróżach zależy jej na (dwukrotnie) byłym mężu. Zamierzała więc zabrać się do rzeczy nieco inaczej.  
Abe był bardzo związany z tym Henrym. Nawet za bardzo, gdyby ktoś spytał ją o zdanie. Choć jego syn był już dorosłym mężczyzną, żeby nie powiedzieć: „starym koniem”, Abraham nadal nie potrafił najwyraźniej odciąć przysłowiowej pępowiny i zająć się własnym szczęściem. Maureen właściwie to podziwiała. Nie miała własnych dzieci — w jej szalonym życiu zawsze jakoś brakowało na nie czasu — jednak nie znaczyło to, że nigdy nie myślała o macierzyństwie. Czemu nie? Jeśli Abe’owi tak na tym zależało, była gotowa poznać Henry’ego, zaprzyjaźnić się z nim. Może nawet pomóc mu znaleźć dziewczynę? Dla jego własnego dobra rzecz jasna. Oczywiście jej znajomość z Abrahamem też by na tym zyskała, ale Maureen nie uważała się za osobę tak cyniczną, by uznać Henry’ego za przeszkodę czy chcieć perfidnie usunąć go z drogi. Jeśli Abe tak bardzo go kochał — a co do tego nie było wątpliwości, opowiadał o nim zawsze z taką dumą i rozrzewnieniem — Maureen nie miała nic przeciwko, by zamiast rozbijać rodzinę, po prostu spróbować samej do niej dołączyć.  
Złapanie taksówki w wigilijne popołudnie nie było łatwe, jednak wystarczył uroczy uśmiech i banknot o odpowiednim nominale, by Maureen znalazła się w drodze do hotelu znacznie szybciej, niż pozostali pasażerowie jej lotu zdołali opuścić lotnisko. Przebrała się pospiesznie, użyła specjalnie na tę okazję kupionych perfum, które zawsze doprowadzały Abrahama do szaleństwa, i wkrótce mknęła już zatłoczonymi nowojorskimi ulicami w stronę Abe’s Antiques. Z jednej strony miała nadzieję, że zastanie Henry’ego w domu — była go coraz bardziej ciekawa. Jeśli okazałby się choć trochę podobny do ojca, mógł być z niego kawał ciacha (tym bardziej zastanawiające, czemu nadal był singlem). Z drugiej jednak strony nie odmówiłaby małemu sam na sam z byłym mężem, a wiedziała, że jeśli znajdą się we trójkę, będzie musiała się zachowywać znacznie bardziej przyzwoicie, niż miała na to ochotę.  
W swoich planach nie przewidziała całkowicie tego, że sklep okaże się po prostu zamknięty. Mogła rzecz jasna zadzwonić, ale nie po to przylatywała do Nowego Jorku z zaskoczenia, by teraz popsuć niespodziankę. Nie sądziła zresztą, by Abe wyjechał na święta gdzieś za miasto. To nie było w jego stylu. Najprawdopodobniej po prostu gdzieś wyszedł. Kiedy tak stała pod drzwiami, bezwiednie wpatrując się w płynący po zaszronionej szybie żaglowiec, usłyszała, jak tuż za nią zatrzymuje się samochód. Serce zabiło jej mocniej — i to na tyle, że musiała skarcić się ostro w myślach za tę reakcję godną nastolatki. Prawda była jednak taka, że choć doskonale szło jej udawanie femme fatale, w towarzystwie Abe’a traciła głowę równie mocno, jak on tracił ją dla niej. Może zresztą właśnie dlatego ich oba małżeństwa się rozpadły? Trudno budować dojrzały związek, kiedy na sam widok tej drugiej osoby twój mózg zamienia się w kubek kisielu. Takiego z bitą śmietaną i wisienką na czubku.  
Maureen nie musiała się nawet odwracać, by wiedzieć, kto wysiadł z auta. I wiedziałaby to, nawet gdyby nie zobaczyła jego odbicia w szybie sklepu.  
— Witaj, Abrahamie!

~*~

 

— Witaj, Abrahamie!  
Henry Morgan zamarł z ręką zaciśniętą na wewnętrznej klamce samochodu. Był tak zajęty paplaniną Lucasa oraz usiłowaniem prowadzenia względnie uprzejmej dyskusji z jego niezbyt gadatliwą towarzyszką, że nie zauważył stojącej przed ich domem kobiety, dopóki nie usłyszał jej głosu. Widział Maureen Delacroix jedynie na zdjęciach, a ostatnie z nich pochodziły z jej drugiego ślubu z Abe’em, jednak wystarczył rzut oka na kobietę i na jego przybranego syna, by Henry nie miał wątpliwości, kim była nowo przybyła. Westchnął ciężko. Jej zjawienie się zawsze zwiastowało kłopoty. Z chwili zamyślenia wyrwał go dopiero głos Lucasa, który również nie wysiadł jeszcze z auta.  
— To dziewczyna Abe’a? Nieeeezła!  
Rosa prychnęła cicho.  
— Pewnie, że to jego dziewczyna, spójrz tylko. Gdyby miał ogon, to już by nim merdał — mruknęła z obrzydzeniem, które Henry w tym momencie podzielał, co natchnęło go nową sympatią do nieco gburowatej policjantki.  
— Może nie będziemy im przeszkadzać? — zaproponował Lucas. — Moglibyśmy opowiedzieć Rosie, jak złapaliśmy tego świra, który mordował przedszkolanki…  
— Lucas — przerwał Henry karcąco, choć zrobił to w dużej mierze temu, że propozycja asystenta wydała mu się w tej chwili podejrzanie kusząca. — Mamy świątecznego gościa, wypada nam się przywitać jak należy.  
To powiedziawszy, wziął głęboki oddech i otworzył drzwi. Podwójny szczęk zamka za plecami powiedział mu, że Lucas i Rosa zrobili to samo.  
— Ach, to musi być twój chłopak? Nie mówiłeś mi, że to taki kawał mężczyzny — zawołała Maureen entuzjastycznie i, ku konsternacji Henry’ego, rzuciła się w kierunku Lucasa.  
Ten nieco się zmieszał.  
— Gdzie tam kawał, nie mam ostatnio za wiele czasu na siłkę, sama pani rozumie, praca w policji i te sprawy… — Urwał, bo Abe odchrząknął głośno.  
— Maureen. To jest Henry — powiedział z rozbawieniem, wskazując na Morgana, który właśnie wyłonił się zza pleców Lucasa. Widać było, że Abe jest równie zaskoczony, co zachwycony wizytą byłej żony, Henry zacisnął więc zęby i postanowił zrobić wszystko, by nie zepsuć mu tych świąt. Nawet jeśli miało to oznaczać udawanie jego syna przez najbliższych kilka dni.  
— Och, no tak. — Tym razem to Maureen wyglądała na zmieszaną.  
Henry dostrzegł kątem oka coraz bardziej rozbawioną minę Rosy oraz rumieniec na twarzy Lucasa i uświadomił sobie, że prędzej czy później będzie musiał odpowiedzieć na kilka lub nawet kilkanaście niewygodnych pytań. Tymczasem jednak uprzejmie przywitał się z Maureen i odetchnął z ulgą, gdy Abe zaprosił gości do środka. Maureen była dokładnie taka, jak ją sobie wyobrażał. Pewna siebie, niemal wyzywająca. W pierwszym odruchu miał ochotę wyrzucić ją za drzwi, jednak radość na twarzy Abe’a zmuszała go do zachowania uprzejmości. Mógł tylko mieć nadzieję, że jego przybrany syn nie skończy po raz kolejny ze złamanym sercem.  
Czyżby rzeczywiście był nieco nadopiekuńczy?

 

~*~

 

Gdy znaleźli się w środku, Abe i Maureen niemal natychmiast zniknęli w kuchni. Rosa nie uwierzyła w to, że kobieta będzie pomagała przy gotowaniu czy tam podgrzewaniu potraw. Maureen nie wyglądała na kogoś, kto wie, jak się to robi, nie mówiąc o tym, że oboje sprawiali wrażenie, jakby gotowanie było ostatnim, co mieli na myśli.  
— Mam nadzieję, że Henry ma solidny stół kuchenny — mruknął jej do ucha Lucas.  
Rosa zaszczyciła go krótkim parsknięciem. Młody patolog bardzo silił się na dowcip, ale to był drugi, góra trzeci raz, kiedy rzeczywiście udało mu się ją rozbawić. Detektyw Diaz nie była pewna, czemu właściwie z nim tu przyszła. Może temu, że ojciec nadal z nią nie rozmawiał, święta w domu, nawet gdyby przyjęła niezbyt entuzjastyczne zaproszenie matki, byłyby prawdopodobnie jeszcze większym koszmarem niż zazwyczaj, zaś ci ludzie wydawali się równie niezainteresowani całą tą bożonarodzeniową szopką co ona. We wnętrzu Abe’s Antiques stała niewielka choinka, nie było jednak innych ozdób, idiotycznych girland i Mikołajów ani jemioły. Nikt też nie miał na sobie tych kretyńskich swetrów w renifery, które Boyle nosił już co najmniej od miesiąca. A może chodziło o to, że ten dziwaczny nerd Lucas był mimo wszystko na swój sposób całkiem uroczy, a Rosa dawno nie gadała z kimś, kto nie traktował jej ani jak kumpla od piwa, ani jak dziewczyny do poderwania? Początkowo miała ochotę strzelić Lucasa w zęby, jednak kiedy temat zszedł na krojenie zwłok, a patolog przestał usiłować z nią flirtować, zrobiło się całkiem sympatycznie. To była miła odmiana, pogadać raz z kimś, kto nie jest z ich posterunku, nie jest całkiem kolegą po fachu, a przy tym uważa morderstwa i broń za całkiem normalny temat do poruszania przy wigilijnym stole. Nawet jeśli był tylko przydupasem tego ugrzecznionego Angola, miał całkiem sporo ciekawych historii w zanadrzu, a kiedy zapomniał już, że na nią leci, stał się całkiem znośnym kompanem.  
Wspomniany Angol wyglądał natomiast na nieco zagubionego. Z uprzejmym uśmiechem zaproponował im sherry, a gdy się zgodzili, ruszył do kuchni po kieliszki, jednak w porę przypomniał sobie, że jest tam jego ojciec z dziewczyną, i zakłopotany wrócił do pozostałych gości. Propozycję Lucasa, by pili z gwinta, przyjął z czymś na kształt oburzenia, ostatecznie więc skończyli na nalaniu alkoholu do ciężkich pucharków, które wyglądały na co najmniej stuletnie — Rosa wolała nie pytać, by nie otrzymać w odpowiedzi godzinnego wykładu. Pracowała z Santiago dostatecznie długo, by z miejsca poznać jej bratnią duszę. Ciekawe, czy ten Morgan kolekcjonuje szaliczki jak Amy segregatory, pomyślała i myśl ta w połączeniu z sherry rozbawiła ją do tego stopnia, że Rosa włączyła się nawet na moment do pozbawionej jakiegokolwiek sensu rozmowy, która dotyczyła przewidywań na temat śniegu.  
Na szczęście Abraham i Maureen wrócili niedługo później — zarumienieni, rozchichotani, ale przynajmniej objuczeni półmiskami, z których wydobywały się całkiem smakowite zapachy.  
— Miało być na jutro, więc jeszcze nie wszystko gotowe, ale myślę, że głodni nie wyjdziecie — powiedział Abe przepraszająco, stawiając jedzenie na stole.  
Rosa poczuła, jak kiszki grają jej marsza, i uświadomiła sobie, że nie jadła od wczesnego ranka. Przez następny kwadrans nie liczyło się dla niej nic innego prócz tych pyszności. Resztką uwagi słyszała, że obok toczy się jakaś nudna rozmowa i że Lucas próbuje ją zabawiać, ale posiłek był tak pyszny, że niewiele ją obchodzili towarzysze tej zaimprowizowanej uczty. Dopiero kiedy się najadła, rozejrzała się uważniej wokół stołu. Nastąpiło pewne przetasowanie. Maureen rozmawiała z Henrym, zapewniając go, że nie ma pretensji do Abe’a za ukrycie przed nią faktu posiadania nieślubnego syna. Morgan uśmiechał się tak, jakby coś go bolało, jego ojciec natomiast udawał, że słucha paplaniny Lucasa, a tak naprawdę z cieniem niepokoju na twarzy przysłuchiwał się rozmowie tamtej dwójki. Rosa stwierdziła, że któryś z panów ma coś do ukrycia, co natychmiast wzmogło jej ciekawość. Rozmowa tymczasem zeszła jednak na inny temat.  
— A co z tą dziewczyną, o której opowiadał mi Abe, tą policjantką?  
Henry mało co się nie zakrztusił na słowa Maureen. Na jego nieszczęście, Abe natychmiast je poparł.  
— Racja, Henry, jesteś tu jedynym bez pary, musisz się czuć nieco samotny. Czemu nie zadzwonisz do Jo?  
Protesty Henry’ego utonęły w entuzjastycznych słowach Lucasa:  
— No jasne, Jo na pewno siedzi sama, słyszałem, jak odmówiła Mike’owi, kiedy chciał ją zaprosić do siebie. Powiedziała, że nie chce im psuć atmosfery czy coś w tym stylu. Bo detektyw Martinez niedawno owdowiała — dodał po chwili, odwracając się do Rosy.  
Ta skinęła lekko głową. Obecność jeszcze jednej policjantki w niczym jej nie przeszkadzała, zaś patrząc na panikę w oczach Henry’ego, Rosa stwierdziła, że sytuacja robi się coraz bardziej interesująca.  
Chwilę później Morgan wstał i wybąkawszy coś o dokrojeniu indyka, pospiesznie uciekł do kuchni. Abe i Maureen kolejno ruszyli za nim, pierwszy zapewne by kontynuować namowy, druga, sądząc po wyrazie twarzy, chyba żeby przeprosić za wtykanie nosa w nieswoje sprawy. Rosa poczuła ukłucie żalu, że nie uda się jej podsłuchać dalszego ciągu rozmowy, zaraz jednak przypomniała sobie o Lucasie.  
— On i ta Jo na siebie lecą? — spytała z zaciekawieniem.  
Lucas potaknął.  
— Totalnie! Wszyscy to widzą, tylko nie oni sami! — Podniósł głowę i krytycznym okiem zmierzył sufit. — Przydałaby się jemioła — stwierdził.  
Rosa skrzywiła się.  
— Zapomnij — burknęła. — Gdyby ktoś próbował pocałować mnie pod jemiołą, złamałabym mu nos.  
— Łał. Okej, spoko. Szanuję to. Totalnie. — Lucas, nie wiedzieć czemu, wyszczerzył się jeszcze szerzej.  
Rosa pomyślała, że może nieco żałuje braku jemioły — była nawet ciekawa, czy jej nowy znajomy odważyłby się spróbować. Podejrzewała, że nie. Nie wyglądał na takiego. Ale gdyby jednak — ach, rozkwaszenie komuś nosa byłoby taką przyjemną odmianą od tej przesłodzonej świątecznej atmosfery…  
Henry wrócił chwilę później i jakby nieco zmieszany poprosił swego asystenta o pożyczenie mu komórki. Lucas podał mu aparat, jednocześnie puszczając do niego oczko. Morgan pospiesznie wybrał numer, jednak ku rozczarowaniu Rosy i jej towarzysza wyszedł z pokoju, nim nacisnął zieloną słuchawkę. Wrócił parę sekund później, znacznie bardziej zmieszany niż przed chwilą.  
— Abe i Maureen znów zaanektowali kuchnię? — zażartował Lucas, ale zaraz umilkł pod pełnym urazy spojrzeniem przełożonego. — Dobra, dobra, nic przecież nie mówię. Jeśli cię to pocieszy, moja mama pewnie właśnie baraszkuje ze swoim nowym chłopakiem gdzieś w Paryżu. Która tam może być godzina?  
— Po północy — odparł Henry odruchowo, po czym z irytacją zablokował telefon i dorzucił: — A Abe nie jest moim ojcem, przecież wiesz.  
— To dlaczego ta Maureen myśli, że jest? — wtrąciła się Rosa, przypomniawszy sobie, jak od początku instynkt podpowiadał jej, że ci dwaj coś kombinują.  
Henry wzruszył ramionami.  
— Nie wiem, coś sobie ubzdurała, a Abe najwyraźniej nie wyprowadził jej jeszcze z błędu. Bądźcie tak mili i nie róbcie tego za niego, dobrze? — poprosił, a następnie łypnął jeszcze raz na drzwi prowadzące do kuchni i zamiast tego udał się w kierunku głównego pomieszczenia sklepu.  
— Oni w ogóle są spokrewnieni? — zagadnęła Rosa Lucasa, gdy zostali sami. Zwykle nie była wielbicielką plotek, jednak odkryła, że interesowanie się dramami w cudzych rodzinach skutecznie pomaga jej zapomnieć o własnej.  
— Abe przyjaźnił się z ojcem Henry’ego — wyjaśnił Wahl, sięgając po talerz z pierniczkami, by przysunąć je bliżej siebie.  
Po chwili dopiero zreflektował się i podsunął przysmaki pod nos Rosy. Ta skorzystała ochoczo.  
— Są jak ojciec i syn. Chociaż czasem mam wątpliwości, który którym się bardziej opiekuje… — mężczyzna kontynuował swoje wyjaśnienia, nie zważając na sypiące się z jego ust okruszki. — Zupełnie jak Bilbo i Frodo czy coś.  
— Gdzie jest twój ojciec? — To pytanie przyszło Rosie do głowy w tym momencie i zadała je odruchowo, zapominając, że dziś dla odmiany nie przesłuchuje żadnego podejrzanego.  
Lucas milczał przez chwilę i Rosa zaczynała już rozważać, czy nie powinna czasem przeprosić. Co, swoją drogą, było najlepszym dowodem na to, że czuła do niego coś na kształt sympatii.  
— Mój na przykład ze mną nie gada — mruknęła niechętnie, czując, że powinna jakoś wynagrodzić rozmówcy swoje wścibstwo.  
Lucas uśmiechnął się nieznacznie.  
— Ja swojego nawet nie znam. Mama twierdzi, że i tak nie był nas wart.  
Rozmowa zaczynała robić się niezręczna i Rosa zastanawiała się już, czy to nie dobry moment na wymknięcie się do toalety, kiedy ich uszu doszedł dźwięk dzwonka przy drzwiach.

 

~*~

 

Jo Martinez właśnie skończyła po raz trzeci w tym tygodniu odkurzać mieszkanie i zaczęła zastanawiać się nad sprzątnięciem regału z książkami. Od dawna planowała się za to zabrać, a wigilia to równie dobry czas jak każdy inny. Nareszcie miała trochę wolnego, szkoda byłoby tego nie wykorzystać. Nie opróżniła jednak jeszcze nawet jednej półki, nim zmieniła zdanie. W wigilię zawsze robili coś specjalnego, ona i Sean. Przygotowywali jedzenie na jutrzejszy świąteczny obiad, szli na łyżwy, oglądali wspólnie jakiś film. Tak czy inaczej, to był zawsze wyjątkowy wieczór. Nawet jeśli nie miała już z kim go spędzać, sprzątanie w taki czas jak ten wydawało się jej niemalże świętokradztwem. Odłożyła już zdjęte książki na stół, po chwili namysłu przełożyła je pod niego, a na blacie rozłożyła kupione właśnie na tę okazję jedzenie. Odpaliła Netflixa, skrzywiła się na widok kilkunastu filmów ze świętami w tytule, które natychmiast zaproponował jej serwis. Przez chwilę przewracała bezmyślnie jedzenie, by w końcu odsunąć od siebie talerz i sięgnąć po telefon.  
Nie była pewna, czy powinna dzwonić. Między nią i Henrym było sporo niedopowiedzianych czy też całkiem niewyjaśnionych spraw. Widziała, że przyjaciel ją zbywa, że raz po raz zamyka jej usta wyjaśnieniami, które są całkowicie wyssane z palca, a jednocześnie wypowiedziane w taki sposób, by nie mogła niczego im zarzucić. Kontynuowali te podchody już stanowczo zbyt długo i Jo wiedziała, że powinna była już dawno przycisnąć Henry’ego i nie pozwolić mu, by robił z niej kretynkę. Sprawa ze zdjęciem była tak nieprawdopodobna, że Jo aż zgrzytała zębami na myśl, że znów pozwoliła wcisnąć sobie jakiś kit. Jednak czuła, że im bardziej naciska, tym bardziej Henry się od niej odsuwa, a nie potrafiła pozwolić na to, by stracić go całkowicie. Już raz została sama…  
Odłożyła telefon na stół z takim impetem, że omal nie spadł z drugiej strony.  
— Weź się w garść, Martinez — mruknęła sama do siebie z irytacją.  
Uznawszy, że zaczyna świrować, ubrała się pospiesznie i ruszyła w stronę Central Parku. Tam zawsze działo się dość dużo, by zagłuszyć jej myśli, a teren był na tyle rozległy, by mogła unikać miejsc, które zbyt dotkliwie kojarzyły jej się z mężem.  
Tłum w metrze był irytujący, jednak doskonale zrobił jej na nastrój — złość na kłócących się, zestresowanych przedświątecznymi błahostkami współpasażerów skutecznie wyrwała ją z otępienia. Kiedy jednak tuż obok usiadło młode małżeństwo z małą, góra trzyletnią córeczką, Jo poczuła, jak w gardle rośnie jej gula. Nie czuła się tak źle już od miesięcy, jednak święta zawsze były dla niej najgorszym okresem. Ciasno splecione warkoczyki dziewczynki miały niemal identyczny kolor jak rozczochrane po zdjęciu czapki włosy Seana.  
Jo tłumaczyła sobie potem, że to zupełnie normalne, że wysiadła na najbliższej stacji — radosna paplanina dziewczynki była przecież taka irytująca, poza tym kto chciałby znosić ten zaduch i gwar, kiedy na zewnątrz było tak ładnie?  
Początkowo spacer był nawet przyjemny. Niestety od początku zimy ani razu nie spadł śnieg i te święta nie zapowiadały się raczej na białe, ale było przynajmniej sucho i bezwietrznie. Okna i wystawy sklepów były pięknie udekorowane, a ulice oświetlone ciepłym kolorowym światłem. Jo szła bezmyślnie, usiłując zatracić się w lecącej z jej telefonu muzyce. Straciła na nią ochotę, zanim skończyła rozplątywać słuchawki, ale uznała, że dostatecznie często zmieniała już dzisiaj zdanie, więc mimo wszystko włączyła odtwarzanie. Nie zwracała większej uwagi na to, gdzie idzie. Znała Nowy Jork od dziecka i wiedziała, że dokądkolwiek by nie zawędrowała, zawsze znajdzie powrotną drogę. A przynajmniej drogę do metra — to już połowa sukcesu. Poczucie bezpieczeństwa dawała jej zaś broń, bez której nigdzie się nie ruszała. Jednym słowem, mogła sobie pozwolić na to, by nie myśleć absolutnie o niczym — coś, czego nie potrafiła osiągnąć w domu. Najwyraźniej dopiero nowojorskie ulice w połączeniu z Frankiem Sinatrą i Bingiem Crosbym dostarczyły jej odpowiedniej ilości bodźców.  
Do rzeczywistości przywołała ją dopiero dzwoniąca komórka. Jo z niechęcią odłączyła słuchawki i spojrzała na wyświetlacz. Lucas Wahl. Czyżby okazało się, że jednak będą musieli pracować w te święta? Odbierając telefon, detektyw Martinez rozejrzała się dookoła. Kiedy ostatnio zwracała uwagę na otoczenie, okolica wyglądała zupełnie obco, Jo nie zastanawiała się zaś na kierunkiem, w którym szła, jakież było więc jej zdziwienie, gdy zdała sobie sprawę, że stoi dokładnie naprzeciw szyldu i witryny z żaglowcem, które widziała już tysiąc razy. Z zaskoczenia zapomniała powiedzieć „słucham”, więc dopiero po chwili ciszy usłyszała w słuchawce męski głos. Nie należał do Lucasa.  
— Ekhm, Jo? Tak sobie tu siedzimy z Abe’em, Lucasem i znajomymi i pomyślałem, że może miałabyś ochotę wpaść?  
Mimo zaskoczenia Jo miała ochotę się roześmiać. Henry rzadko brzmiał tak nieskładnie jak teraz. Po chwili na jej ustach zaigrał łobuzerski uśmiech.  
— Wierzysz w magię, Henry?  
Po drugiej stronie słuchawki zapadła cisza, w której Jo wyczuła nutkę niepokoju.  
— Podejdź do drzwi — zarządziła tonem, jakiego używała najczęściej wobec podejrzanych.  
Nie minęło więcej niż pięć sekund, a drzwi do sklepu Abe’a otworzyły się i stanął w nich Henry z telefonem w dłoni. Jo musiała mu przyznać, że szybko opanował zaskoczenie.  
— Więc zapraszasz nawet Lucasa wcześniej niż mnie? — zakpiła, przechodząc przez uliczkę, by stanąć twarzą w twarz z przyjacielem.  
Henry nie odpowiedział, uśmiechnął się tylko i spojrzał w górę. Wzrok Jo mimowolnie poszybował za spojrzeniem towarzysza. Tuż nad drzwiami ktoś, zapewne Abe, umieścił rachityczną gałązkę jemioły.

KONIEC


End file.
